Hunger Games
"Hunger Games" is the twenty-fourth episode of Carmilla's second season. It's aired on August 20th, 2015. Logline Theo takes Kirsch to task about where his loyalties lie - with the Zetas or with Danny? The gang learns the hard way that you do not starve a vampire. Synopsis LaFontaine recounts what happened at the Anglerfish crater. Apparently, the Zetas were dragging the protesters, saying the protesters in question were not allowed to worship an evil god. Laura expresses her opinion that their removal is a good thing. As the Zetas were taking the protesters away, some of them started to seize and others started to shout about "seven gates and crows". The mentioning of the gates and crows causes Laura to realize that they have new variables in play, and that they need more information on the plans of both Mattie and Vordenberg. Danny knows the best way to deal with Vordenberg is to ask the Zetas, specifically, Kirsch. They get Kirsch, with Danny and Laura asking him about the activity going on in the crater. To their dismay, he doesn't know anything of Vordenberg's agenda, but does know that they are supposed to keep people away from the crater. Theo bursts into the room a few minutes later and stops them from asking Kirsch any further questions. He accuses Danny of manipulating Kirsch to her advantage because of his feelings for her, and tells Kirsch that he is being used by Danny. Kirsch is perfectly fine with aiding them, but any further protest is eliminated when Theo takes him out of the room. Danny asks Laura if she really takes advantage of Kirsch's crush on her, and Laura admits that they indeed do use him to gather information regarding what's going on with the Zetas and their own plans. Danny feels a bit conflicted about using Kirsch like that, but believes that they still need to figure out what's going on in the crater, and without Kirsch available, there is only one other source they know that they can get information from. Shortly afterwards, the group is seen starving Mattie, Carmilla and J.P. for information, using the same plan from last semester. J.P. reasons that he shouldn't be starved because he doesn't know anything in regards to the plans of Vordenberg and the Zetas, with LaFontaine pointing out that if he gets blood, he'll simply share it with Mattie and Carmilla. Mattie says she doesn't know what Vordenberg could have planned, and Laura counters by arguing that she has to know why the Corvae were drilling in the cater. As they talk, J.P. interrupts with a statement that he is quite hungry, but is ignored while everyone else continues on with their talk. Mattie remains firm in her stance, while Carmilla points out that the last time she was starved by the group, it failed. In the middle of this debate, J.P., at the end of his patience, attacks LaFontaine. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Aaron Chartrand as J.P. Armitage *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde *Shannon Kook as Theo Straka Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes